


Murder Mystery Dinner Party!

by cryptidren



Category: Clue | Cluedo - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Gen, Have Fun!, Making it up as I go along., Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Somewhere., That is a major plot point., There's lore to this., i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidren/pseuds/cryptidren
Summary: In which a series of Cluedo-esque events occur, and our favorite characters have to find a murderer. Or two. Or three.Oh dear. This might become a problem.[This fic is beta'd by my wonderful friend Bee!]





	1. Prologue and Introduction of Cast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Insomnicult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Insomnicult), [plutosongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosongs/gifts), [coffeedrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeedrops/gifts), [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/gifts), [Lovthecronch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovthecronch/gifts), [fanboyemmett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboyemmett/gifts), [DizzyAlleyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyAlleyCat/gifts), [SeasaltSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasaltSunsets/gifts), [ucoa_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ucoa_space/gifts), [A_person_who_is_bored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_person_who_is_bored/gifts), [Ozmafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozmafia/gifts).



> Oh boy a long fic.
> 
> Oh boy, I'm going to regret this, aren't I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our guests (and otherwise) arrive at the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, a longfic.
> 
> Oh boy, I'm going to regret this, aren't I.

It was a dark and stormy night, if one could call it that. The various lights around the manor provided adequate lighting for a guest’s pleasant midnight walk, but no one would be out anyways because of two reasons. For one, the area around the grounds was currently drowning, waves tumultuously rolling in the overflooded creek nearby. The second - and arguably more important - reason was that the owner of the mansion, one Shigaraki Tomura, was dead.

 

Perhaps we should step a bit back in time.

 

The scene was set - a dark night, frigid rain pattering the brick and stone walls of the manor. In the hands of eight lie an invitation to a dinner party. One for a soldier and war hero. One for a businessman and pharmacist. A psychologist. An ambassador’s wife. An actress. A mechanical engineer and inventor. A fashion designer. A mystic, for pre-dinner entertainment. What a peculiar arrangement of guests.

 

They arrive.

 

The fortune-teller arrived first, dressed in pale pink. Her attire was flowy, majestic, and a tad sensual. She moved with a smoky grace, her serpentine pet slithering around her arms. The guard dog seemed a bit wary of this guest. She had come, to be specific, to provide a bit of pre-dinner entertainment.

 

The second and third guests arrived in tandem - the good doctor’s car had broken down and so he (and his cat) had hitched a ride with his friend, the tinkerer. The first, dressed casually for a dinner party, in the color of amethyst and heliotrope. The second, a bit overdressed in her flowing roseate gown. They chatted amicably as they rush to the front door, hoping to not get too wet. The dog watched.

 

The fourth guest, the debutante, arrived in a modest cardinal car. She parked as close to the doors as she could. She covered her rust-colored hair with her hands as she ran as quickly as possible to the entrance. The rain increased in intensity. The dog whined from the cold and retreated into his kennel.

 

The fifth guest arrived in a stately, regal fashion. Clad in cerulean dress, she made her way to the entryway with elegance. The dog started to slumber.

 

The sixth and seventh guests arrived together, being childhood friends and neighbors. The first of the two was a gruff man dressed in gold ochre while the other was dressed in a viridian hue. A large dog hops out of the vehicle and trods after them.

 

The last invited guest arrived fashionably early dressed in a shade of dark cobalt, near indigo, with golden accents. He appeared to exude an aura of glitter and luster, sparkling like carbonated cider. The dog snored and, for whatever reason, the designer takes offense, stating that his fabulousness musn’t be ignored.

 

The visitors dried themselves in the lounge as the butler and two maids entered. He gave the collected an introduction. “Welcome to Shigaraki Manor. I am the head butler, Kurogiri, and this,” he gestured at the blonde in the black dress, “is the head maid, Toga Himiko. You may call upon us or any of the other staff for assistance at any point of time during dinner. Asui here will assist you whilst the meal is being prepared.” The two exited the room, leaving the second maid, dressed in paler colors, to the guests. An awkward silence permeated the room, but it was interrupted by a knock at the door. The remaining maid rushed to answer it, and she came back with two somewhat soaked individuals. 

 

“Pardon the intrusion. I am Inspector Iida Tenya,” the bespectacled man in grey stated, “and this is Miss Uraraka Ochako. I regret to inform you that due to the thunderstorm, the nearby river has overflowed and flooded the area. The roads leading to and from this area are inaccessible and, as a result, we will all have to remain in this area until the flood dies down. The lady next to me,” he gestured rather rigidly towards the woman in the pale orange dress and sunhat, “was unable to leave the area in time before the flood started. We humbly ask for refuge.”

 

It took some time for the collected guests and staff member to process the information, but Asui was the first to answer. “I suppose you should be able to stay here for the time being, but we don’t have much prepared for extra guests, no, so hopefully the flood stops soon, yes. I’ll have to tell the chef Dabi to prepare two more meals.” With that note she hopped towards the kitchen. The two newcomers sat down and started drying themselves off as well.

 

No one was brave enough to attempt small talk and when the bell for dinner rang an hour later the trek to the dining area was filled only with the sound of footsteps. The guests are surprised to see another man - not the host, oddly enough - there. He seemed to be inspecting a sculpture of an exploded skull, grinning teeth and singular empty eye socket being examined with great care. The brown-clad man muttered to himself about how it is a “Honenuki original worth thousands, possibly millions,” before rushing out of the room. Kurogiri silently slides up behind the bewildered guests. Kurogiri answered the unspoken question. “That was Sero Hanta, an an art appraiser here to evaluate the worth of some of Master Shigaraki’s items. He arrived earlier today to begin his work.”

 

The visitors sat down at the table and the butler walked to the corner to supervise, silence still pervading the air.  An appetizer was passed out, plates audibly clinking against the tables. The meal was composed of meat and herbs in a thick red sauce , accompanied by glasses of tea. After a few minutes of quietude one guest finally had had enough. “Well, I suppose since no one is willing to speak that I shall go first,” the lady in blue suddenly stated. “I’m used to hosting events like these as a part of my husband’s occupation. He’s a dignitary in the government, you know, and I understand that when a group of people who don’t know each other meet and get acquainted it may be a bit uncomfortable for everyone, but it quickly becomes quite fun for the involved.” By this point, everyone was staring. “I’m not sure why we were all invited here but there’s nothing like one’s favorite meal to start off a party - oh, did I ever mention this was my favorite meal? Now, I am determined to enjoy this event, regardless of what may occur.” She broke away from her rather long introduction to find the rest of the diners were still staring, nonplussed, some with blank and glazed-over eyes, at her.

 

At the end of the room, a metal divider rose, coincidentally at the same time as a crash of thunder, to give a brief view of the kitchen and the cook - a handsome black-haired man with tattoos covering his body. “MAIN COURSE!” he bellowed, before abruptly shutting the divider. The door connecting the dining room and kitchen opened to reveal the two maids. Himiko serves everyone drinks placed on a silver platter as Asui pushes a trolley with the food, featuring meals like turkey leg and miso soup, around.

 

As the meal continued, another attempt at conversation was made. It was successful and soon everyone was speaking to each other over topics such as their occupation or what they believed the invitation is about. Soon, however, the dinner ended and the guests and staff were all called back to the lounge, where the host awaited. He was a man of somewhat tall stature, of dry skin and drier humor. His red eyes passed over each of the guests, lingering on some. He seems shocked as he notices one of the people gathered, but he quickly and masked his expression of surprise..

 

“Now, I’m sure you all are wondering why you’ve been called here. You may not know this, but the man I consider my father has recently passed away. I, and all of you,” he waved at the guests, “are all included in his will. Except for you three, that is.” A gesture was made at the inspector, mystic, and lady in peach. "We are gathered here for the reading of the will. Giran, may you please start?” A middle-aged man in a purple suit emerged from the darkness of the room to begin the reading of the will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 (Possible) Suspects.  
> 12 (Possible) Victims.  
> 12 (Possible) Weapons.  
> 12 (Possible) Rooms.
> 
> Interesting...


	2. A Testament to and of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a will is read and so are some cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how wills or tarot cards work. I'm sorry.

Giran was not a handsome man by many standards, but he was efficient and professional. There wasn’t much need for the former, as he was just here to read the will. He cleared his throat and began the procedure.

 

“I, Ataete Toru, aged 92 years, resident of Kamino Ward of Yokohama, Japan, do hereby revoke all my former Wills, Codicils, and Testamentary dispositions made by me. I declare this to be my last will and testament.”

 

“I maintain good health and possess sound mind and body. This will is made by me of my own independent will and volition. I have not been influenced, cajoled, or coerced in any manner.”

 

“I hereby appoint my close friend and head butler, Kurogiri Shin’yū, as the sole Executor of this Will.”

 

“The name of my son is Shigaraki Tomura. I own the following immovable and movable assets.”

 

“One Manor, 12-41 Ōrufōwan Boulevard, in Kamino Ward,Yokohama, Japan.”

 

Giran continued in a monotonous tone, describing the various monetary assets the deceased had accumulated over his lifetime. Shigaraki’s father had indeed collected quite the large amount of money. After this, though, it was finally time for the collected to learn how the assets were to be divided.

 

“To my son, Shigaraki Tomura, I bequeath my residences and one half of my monetary assets. Should he not survive me, I give it to any next of kin he may have at the time. Should there be no next of kin, I bequeath the assets to the staff listed below.

 

“To the staff of my mansion, sans Asui Tsuyu: Kurogiri Shin’yū, Toga Himiko, Todoroki ‘Dabi’ Touya, Bubaigawara Jin, Chisaki Kai, Sako Atsuhiro, and Akaguro Chizome I bequeath one quarter of my monetary assets to be divided amongst each of you equally. Should there be no more staff employed, the assets will be given to the people below.

 

“To Mr. Midoriya Izuku, Dr. Hatsume Mei, Prof. Shinsou Hitoshi, Col. Bakugou Katsuki, Miss Itsuka Kendou, Mrs. Yaoyorozu Momo, Mrs. Asui Tsuyu, and Mr. Aoyama Yuuga, I bequeath the rest of my available assets to be divided amongst you equally.”

 

“Signed on 22 December, 2015 in the presence of the following witnesses who have signed in each other’s and my own presence.

 

Iguchi Shuichi

 

Danjuro Tobita”

 

Once the reading was finished, everyone in the room was conspicuously tense. Shigaraki noticed this and called upon one of the guests to help defuse the tension. “Oi! Madame Ashido! You are a fortune teller, right?”

 

The woman in pale pink turned and answered. “Yes, that is I. I specialize in tarot cards, if you would like a reading?” Her voice fit her occupation well, mystical and smoky as it was.

 

“Of course.” was the reply. “I shall set up at this table here. She sat down at a round table near the corner. She placed a dark cloth on the table and lit a nearby candle. She shuffled the cards and drew the first one. The guests gathered around the area, curious about the night’s events.

 

“This card represents the situation.” She put the card on the table. “The Tower, upright. Disaster, upheaval, sudden change, chaos. One could consider the sudden death of a loved one to be an upheaval, yes.”

 

She drew a second card, stating that it showed an action. “The Ten of Swords, upright. Betrayal, crisis, defeat, loss. This night will be an interesting one.”

 

The final card, she explained, represented the outcome. Once it was drawn, everyone watching gasped in shock. “Death, upright. Endings and beginnings, change, transformation and transition. This may not mean death, but a strong change in one’s way of life.”

 

She looked at the heir and although no one can see them, her eyes seemed to glow with an ethereal power. “This will indeed be a very interesting night,” she says in her echoing voice. “I am intrigued to see how today will end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Someone dies!
> 
> And yes, I gave Kurogiri a given name.


	3. A Killer in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights out! A secret meeting that ends in death!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title in the google docs is "Dabi is Yoit into a Pond".

Shock, naturally, was how everyone reacted. Between mutterings about how “someone is going to die _oh god_ ” to staring off into the distance, a good portion of the guests were frightened by the mystic’s predictions. Even the usually level-headed head butler showed a hint of fear. He attempted to assuage everyone’s worries. “There is no need to worry. As Madame Ashido stated, the interpretation doesn’t have to mean literal death. The chances of such an occurrence happening here are unlikely. In the case of such an event,” his voice turned serious, “it is recommended that you keep yourself safe. For the time being, let us all-”

 

As if on a second cue, lightning struck the mansion. The power went out and naturally everyone screamed at the sudden event. “Is everyone alright?” The butler’s words rang frantically in the lounge. Soon after, everyone replied in the affirmative. “Ah… It seems as if a fuse has blown. Doctor Hatsume, I know you work with electricity. Do you mind? Bubaigawara, our repairman, will lead you to the electrical room. He took an already lit candle and used it to light some smaller, portable lanterns. These were passed to each of the guests.

 

“I’ll be able to do that.” A blond man in a grey and black suit led the woman out of the room. In the meantime, a conversation was occurring between a certain Frenchman and an upper-class lady. “Do you happen to know where I could find a restroom?”

 

“Oui oui, mademoiselle.”

 

“No, I just need to refresh myself.” Kurogiri overheard the conversation and gave the lady directions to the bathroom near the dining room.

 

The inventor and repairman returned. “Unfortunately, seems like everything’s fried back there. We won’t be able to fix it until we get more supplies.”

 

Shigaraki sighed and spoke up. “That’s truly unfortunate. While the power is out, I suppose you could explore the manor. The staff will be wandering around to guide you if needed. Also, the security team will be patrolling the grounds so you don’t have to worry about anyone breaking in.” With that, he left the room, leaving the guests behind. They looked at each other before deciding as a group that yes, they should explore the area. The manor, although it had a relatively simple design, was still quite large and someone could easily get lost in it. Everyone dispersed to traverse the mansion.

 

Some had more nefarious plans in mind.

 

* * *

 

Dabi turned around when he heard the door to the kitchen close. There was no one else in the kitchen, but whoever was inside had left a note.

 

_Meet me in the conservatory. I have something to tell you._

 

If that wasn’t attention grabbing, he didn’t know what was. He opened the door to the pantry and pushed a section of the floor upwards. All the staff members knew about the secret passages connecting the corner rooms. They allowed for quick, easy, and hidden travel underneath the manor. Due to the way the passages were made, all the corner rooms led to each other. This allowed him to get to the conservatory from his usual spot in the kitchen and vice versa. He quietly left his post and snuck through the hidden halls to the conservatory.

 

It was a beautiful place, housing both flora of the land and those of the water. The glass walls of the conservatory let the moonlight shine upon the flowers that lay in the raised plots of land near the edges of the room. The centerpiece of the room was the large pond. Bordered by wood, it housed lilies and other marine plants. There was no railing, allowing anyone to simply drag their hands through the water. He stepped up to the edge of the wooden walkway to admire the beauty of it all.

 

He was so focused on the plants that he didn’t notice the noose slipped around his neck until he was kicked into the pond. The cord around his neck tightened as he flailed in the water, trying to escape, to get air, to find out who was doing this and why-

 

The rope tightened further, and all Dabi could do was hope for a reprieve, for air that would never come. He’d gasp for breath had he any room to gasp at all. Unfortunately for him, his fate was already decided.

 

With a sneer, the murderer pushed the corpse into the pond. He had known their secret and they were finally free from the fear that one day he would tell the horrible truth they had worked so hard to hide. 

 

The killer left as silent as they killed. 

 

Minutes later, Uraraka Ochako entered the room, curious to see what the conservatory had to offer. Noticing a strange mass in the pond, she took hold of a nearby pole and used it to nudge the lump towards her. She peered through the darkness to identify the mysterious object.

 

Illuminated by only the light of the moon and the soft flame of the candlestick, two pale, unseeing eyes peered back.

 

Her screams drew everyone into the room, tensions rising as one person hid a smile, thankful that Dabi - or rather, _Todoroki Touya_ \- was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But who did it?
> 
> It's probably really obvious.


	4. It Continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner party's over, let's ramp up the murder mystery a notch.

Everyone gathered around to peer at the body floating in the pond. They watched in morbid fascination as the corpse drifted in the water before someone had the intelligent idea to examine the body. The body was dragged onto the wooden walkway and everyone turned to the man who they believed would be the best for the job.

 

“Why are you all looking at me?” Iida questioned. Uraraka replied, “Well, you’re a police officer, so maybe…”

 

“I don’t work in forensics, though. The only thing I'd be able to detect from this-" he gestured to the cadaver, “is that he is dead. Probably by that rope hanging around his neck.”

 

The man in brown sarcastically spoke up. “We can tell.”

 

“Alright then,  _ you _ examine the body.” There were no other objections.

 

“But surely there must be someone- ah, right! Hatsume-san! You’re a doctor, right?”

 

“Of engineering.”

 

A silence fell throughout the group of guests (invited or otherwise), collected staff, and appraiser. “So…” the psychologist trailed off. “How are we going to find out which one of you did it?”

 

“Which one of  _ us _ did it?” The man in yellow asked, incensed. “What do you mean, which one of  _ us _ did it?!”

 

“Well,  _ I _ didn’t do it!” The man in blue protested.

 

“We’re all suspects here.” The inspector noted. He was ignored.   


 

“And one of us committed a murder.” the businessman in green broke in. “The question is, who was it? We all had the opportunity, sure, but motive is a mystery. Perhaps, then, it’s not one of us.” He turned to the butler and posed a question: “Who else is in this house?”

 

“All of us here, naturally. The cook is dead, the security staff should be patrolling outside and the physician is in the guest house. The only other person that is in the main residence is-” A good portion of people had realized who was missing from their sudden congregation.

 

“THE LAWYER!”

 

* * *

 

The lounge, which had been previously occupied for the reading of the will, was now eerily empty. The curtains were closed, letting only the barest sliver of light into the room. The fireplace and candles, once warm and welcoming, were reduced to scattering embers and melted paraffin wax. It was quite obvious, even in the darkness, that Giran was not there. Nevertheless the guests and staff decided to look around the lounge before searching the other rooms.

 

“Tch. A bit smokey, isn’t it?” The blond noted. Indeed, the smell of smoke still lingered despite the fire having died down a while ago.

 

“It is indeed. Perhaps there’s a blockage?” The butler pondered. The person closest to the fireplace happened to be the woman in red, so she simply took the poker and prodded around the inside of the chimney. It wasn’t long before she found the clog. “Ah, here it is.” She continued to jab the poker into the slightly soft object before it was dislodged from its position in the flue with a cloud of ash.

 

The coughs subsided, the woman in light blue screamed, and there he lay.

 

Giran, faithful lawyer to the manor’s owners, was crumpled in a heap amongst the charred logs in the fireplace, quite obviously dead to the slash wound on his neck.

 

The actress backed away from the cadaver. “It wasn’t me!” she yelled reflexively.

 

“Double murder?!” 

 

“Mrs. Yaoyorozu, there is no need to continue screaming!” the butler reprimanded. She kept screaming. “Please stop.”

 

Her face started to turn the color of the professor’s clothes. “She’s going to faint!” he stated. “Somebody, catch her!”

 

“Fall fabulously into mine arms, ma chéri~” Yaoyorozu, thoroughly depleted of oxygen, could not hear this and instead fell forwards into a surprisingly graceful heap upon the floor.

 

They moved her to the couch, Kurogiri sending Asui to retrieve the family physician. It was fifteen minutes before he arrived with some smelling salts. The doctor, Chisaki Kai, was a brunette man in dark clothing and a green fur-collared coat. A pair of eyes narrowed at his appearance, but in the darkness no one could tell.

 

“I may as well stay here.” he said. “The power’s out in the guest lodgings as well. There’s no point in me staying in there anyways. I’ll be somewhere, so just call for me if I’m needed.” He ambled off into the unknown and soon everyone else did too - the air noticeably more uneasy than when the night began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But how good is the good doctor, really?


End file.
